One goal of development of new semiconductor technologies lies in further size reduction of semiconductor devices, e.g. transistor cells. When shrinking semiconductor devices, energy capability limitations have to be taken into account. As an example, power devices need to withstand short clamping or short circuit pulses. When shrinking device areas, these devices are required to dissipate an increasing energy density per unit area.
It is desirable to improve the capability of a semiconductor device to absorb pulse energy and to provide a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device.